Phantom of the Host Club
by Rosalie1.0
Summary: A Phantom has invaded the Host Club and he has his eyes set on one Host in particular... A ouran Highschool Host Club FanFic based off of The Phantom of the opera.
1. Ch 1: New Managers and the Angel

"Gather round, gather round. Now as I am sure you have noticed, there have been rumors of my imminent retire," Kyouya spoke professionally in the center of the Choir room surrounded by Guests as well as other Hosts. It had been about a year since Tamaki and Kyouya had graduated, Tamaki being wed to the countess Eclair immediately and Kyouya staying at Ouran as a resident. The only reason Kyouya was still running the Host Club being that his father was not supporting his college education, so Kyouya had to raise the money himself and Tamaki's father let him run the Club, seeing no harm in it. Being Kyouya, it had been easy to produce the money for his education, and he was now leaving Ouran Academy for the super rich and beautiful.

"I can now tell you, regretfully, that all of the rumours are true," Kyouya continued. At this there was an open ripple through the crowd. Chatter commenced and Kyouya hastened to quiet it. "Because of my departure, I am handing the Club supervision to Hosts who have been here as long as I and have helped me in running the Club. Hikaru, Kaoru... If you will." At the end of his speech, Kyouya held his infamous black notebook out to the twins who had taken a step forward. As the gingers took the sacred notebook gently, matching looks of surprise on their faces, the room was silent. There were a few girls crying, as well as Hani, but it was not as bad as when Tamaki had said his goodbyes.

Hugs were given and eventually Kyouya waved goodbye as he walked out the door. The evening went on, minus one Tamaki and Kyouya. 350,000 a MONTH?* Hikaru and Kaoru s simultaneous cries of terror were heard, echoing throughout the Host Club s room, Guests turning in alarm to look at the ginger haired brothers. What is it, guys? Haruhi had walked up behind them nonchalantly. The twins looked shell shocked. After Mori had ran quickly and gotten them both glasses of water, and fanned them so they would not pass out, the twins could speak properly again.

Kyouya has been paying Nekozawa 350,000 a month to not ruin the Club or the choir room... Hikaru had been the one to explain. Yeah, look, it s right there in the monthly log, Kaoru stated as he held up the ominous notebook, hand shaking slightly. Kyouya had taken precaution into writing down the monthly payments in an X-Y Chart on the very last page of the book, starting at the front of the book with the expenses that they used every day, how many Guests they had, etc. etc.. There were the normal monthly payments for the Club, like food, drink, decor, and outfits for when the Hosts wore them, but about halfway down the X-Y chart, there was a row that read *Nekozawa s monthly payment*

Then Hikaru gestured to the bottom of the page. At the very bottom of the paper, there was a sentence with a stars on either side adjacent to Nekozawa s payment slot. The sentence only said, in order to keep him from wreaking havoc upon the Ouran Highschool Host Club and its properties. Haruhi s head turned to the side once she had finished reading. Huh... she wondered aloud. No wonder Nekozawa hasn t cursed the Host Club... Kyouya had been paying him not to. And with that, Haruhi left the twins to grovel in their new found miseries.

Just minutes after the discovery of the hidden payments, the main double doors to the Host Club swung open in a grand show of brilliance, the light entering the room almost literally glowing. Hani and Haruhi, who had been entertaining (most of the) Guests with cake and sweets, turned to look immediately. Mori and the Guests followed Hani and Haruhi s gaze to the doors after they saw the expressions on their faces-Hikaru and Kaoru were too absorbed in scheming about how they were going to pay the Club s expenses to notice anything(hence why most of the Guests were infatuated with Hani and Haruhi.).

Standing at the door in lumination was none other than Tamaki Suoh. His smile radiated light, his eyes glistening with emotion. Tamaki s hair was slightly longer than what he had kept it when he was still at Ouran, his eyes a slightly darker shade of aqua-blue. He was wearing a white suit, something only that Takaki could pull off on a casual day. The black tie stood out against the white of the suit; the thin, shimmering aqua-blue stripes making Tamaki s eyes sparkle more. Tamaki s voice, as charming as ever, echoed through the room, Good evening, ladies. Your King has returned. He ended the sentence with a flourished bow seconds before being bombarded by Host Club Guests, who were squealing and talking excitedly around him.

Questions like where have you been, Tamaki? , what s the real world like, Tamaki? , Tamaki, will you please sit and have a drink with us like old times? floated over to Haruhi s ears as she and Hani and Mori sat alone, staring at the crowd of fangirls, Hikaru and Kaoru still muddled in their corner. Haruhi suddenly felt slightly melancholy. Hani seemed to take notice. It s okay, Haru-Chan. Tama-Chan just can t see you, that s all. I m sure once they all settle down, he ll come right over here and fawn over you like he used to. And with that, Haruhi gave one of those small rare smiles in which Hani returned with a grin of his own.

Tamaki did stay, wooing the other girls as he used to. Eventually the afternoon wound down to a close, though, and Haruhi was left in the silence of the choir room. Although it seems illegal, had Kyouya and Tamaki not plead for Haruhi to be able to stay in said choir room when her father left her, Haruhi would have become homeless. Why the choir room as Haruhi s cave? Well, there were no more rooms in the boys dorms. And she would not be permitted into the girl s dorm even if there was room, seeing as how the school still identifies her as male.

But it was not like Haruhi cared what sex she was identified as. She preferred the solitude of the choir room, anyhow. While Haruhi had the time after school and Hosting, she would play around on the piano. And then, one day, a voice appeared. He called himself the Phantom of Music. He taught Haruhi to play the piano and after a while, she discovered that she had a particular gift for song. While her normal voice was a low, almost monotonous pitch, Haruhi had a wonderful, tone-rich soprano voice. She could sing and write songs to her hearts desire while not being judged by her peers, all alone in her little sanctuary, save the Phantom. Her Angel.

The Angel of Music.

* * *

><p><strong>*In The Phantom of the Opera, the sum of money Erik gets is 20,000 francs a month. That is approximately 4,000 american dollars. 4,000 american dollars is approximately 330,000 yen. To make it a neat number, I just rounded up to 350,000 yen =)<strong>

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! More to come soon, hopefully.**


	2. Ch 2: Love Me, That's All I Ask of You

Haruhi had only been practicing for a few minutes in the low light of the choir room that same day on the grand piano in the corner when she heard it. Footsteps. Her fingers stilled on the happiest chord of them all, a C Major, when he walked in. Blond hair, blue eyes, white suit and all. "Hello, my little girl," Tamaki said in his fatherly voice, smiling at her. His voice was soothing to the sound of her ears and sweet, like the chord that hung in the air, effecting her as a downpour of rain after a never-ending drought. Haruhi couldn't help but smile slightly as she stood, walking around the piano slowly, putting her hands in front of her brown hoodie, "Hey, Sempai."

Tamaki put his hands in his pants pocket, slightly mimicking the brunette as he slowly walked towards Haruhi. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Haruhi-Hime?**" He stopped, about a foot from his princess. "Yeah... a while. How've you been, Sempai?" Tamaki's tone was airy and nonchalant, as usual, "oh, the usual. I have been princely and handsome, as always." Although there was a smile on his face, it did not quite reach his eyes. Haruhi's smile fell as she took Tamaki in. Although he looked dashing as always, there were slight traces of bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept well in a couple of days. Up close, you could see the slight trace of stubble on his chin.

"How have you really been, Sempai?" Haruhi asked, taking a step closer to Tamaki. Although it had been almost a year, Haruhi had grown very little, so the very tip of her head barely passed his chin. The blonde sighed at this, the haughty tone leaving his voice the next time he spoke. "Eclair is leaving me." Although it was such a short sentence, it pushed so many questions to the top of Haruhi's mind. She tried not to blurt them all out at once. "Why?" At this, Tamaki did smile a genuine smile. "Because, my darling girl, she could see how unhappy I was, even through my brilliant facade of happiness. I guess that's what it means when you love someone. If you love them, you know when they lie to you and no matter what, you want them to be happy. Even if it is with someone else."

At the last line, Tamaki took the closing step towards Haruhi, grasping her hand gently, bringing it to his lips to place a soft kiss on the back. Haruhi's cheeks flushed brightly, his words wrapping around her mind, but not sinking in. Haruhi felt a fog settle over her. "Wow, Sempai... I- I don't even know what to say to that. I'm sorry." Tamaki smiled sweetly and looked down at Haruhi, dropping her hand only to pull her close to him. Haruhi breathed in the scent of him. He smelled slightly of chocolate and coffee and something else that Haruhi couldn't place that was distinctly yet completely Tamaki, the coffee smell reminding her of when she accidentally bought the wrong coffee her first day working for the Club.

"When can I see you next, my princess?" His words snapped Haruhi back to reality. "I-i don't know, Semp-" she was starting to reply, but Tamaki cut her off. "Haruhi, please, call me Tamaki. Or King." Although Tamaki's tone was serious, Haruhi couldn't help but laugh. She burst out into hysterics. Tamaki unwound from her, grasping her by the shoulders, taking a step back so he could look at her properly. "What is it? What's wrong?" Tamaki had sworn she had been choking or maybe even crying... but laughing?

"Haruhi... why are you laughing?" Tamaki had sounded slightly hurt when she had calmed down enough to speak. "Nothing, no reason, Tamaki. I just think the idea of me calling you King is completely hilarious!" And then she dissolved into laughter again. Tamaki suddenly found himself in the corner sulking. The typical Tamaki. Once Haruhi had calmed down once more, she walked over to the sulking blonde.

Haruhi grasped his arm lightly and helped Tamaki stand. "Tamaki... don't be so upset." She spoke lightly, looking him in the eyes. He didn't know how long it had been since he had heard Haruhi said his name, but all Tamaki knew was that he never wanted her to stop. "Please, Haruhi, I need to see you again. I have to leave soon, but I'll be back. I promise. I just... it's just..." And just then Haruhi realized something, and feeling stupid for not realizing sooner.

"Tamaki... do you love me?" Although her voice was calm, inside Haruhi was jittery and had butterflies flitting about in her stomach. She didn't know what she wanted the answer to be. "Haruhi... Yes." He was looking past her now, at the floor or his shoes, his bangs covering his eyes. And then something inside him snapped. "Yes, Haruhi, I love you! It's always been you, don't you see? Not Eclair, Not Anya...*** You... I fell in love with you in a year, and it was the best year of my life. When I left... When I left and had to married Eclair, it was like the sun had been taken out of my life and left only dark and coldness. Eclair saw it in me, even when I didn't... and she told me I should go. I should go, and that I should be with you and never give up until you accept me. So will you...? Will you, please?"

There was so much information... so much to take in. Haruhi was overflowing with emotion... but it was only one. Love. She hugged him then. And never wanted to let go. "Haruhi... please... say it..." Haruhi looked up at him, eyes glistening with love and compassion. "S-Say what...?" He tilted his head up slightly from looking at the floor to looking into Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes. "Say you love me..." She smiled up at him a genuine smile that could light the darkest of places. "You know I do."

"Love me, Haruhi, that's all I ask of you."

* * *

><p><strong>**Hime is the title meaning princess if you didn't know. 0.o<br>***In the first episode, Princess Ayanakoji pitches a fit and throws Haruhi's bag in the lake. Remember, how she was jealous of Haruhi? Yeah. Well, she doesn't have a last name so I separated her name into two parts Ayana and Koji. Then I thought, I don't like the sound of Ayana... so it became Anya. Just thought you should know.**

**A/N: Well... I didn't expect t**o spend a wh**ole chapter **on this... but... I did. I d**on't kn**ow why I decided t**o use All I Ask **of Y**ou instead **of Think **of Me f**or this chapter... but... I did. S**o. Anyways. H**ope y**ou enj**oyed =) Thank y**ou t**o th**ose wh**o have reviewed! It means a l**ot =)******************************************

******************************************PS! I am so so sorry I have had to repost this chapter five thousand times! My computer is being a butthead... thank you for being patient with me and my monster of a laptop. ^^"******************************************


	3. Ch 3: The Phantom of the Opera

Tamaki had left that night with another 'I love you' and a kiss upon Haruhi's hand and cheek. Haruhi didn't know why she had reacted the way she did. Usually she was so calm and nonchalant about everything. But Tamaki just had this way of getting under her skin. After he had left, she stood in the room for a moment. She recalled everything that had just happened, attempting to sort through her emotions, analyzing how every detail made her feel and why she felt that way.

After about twenty minutes of analyzing, still standing near Tamaki's Corner, Haruhi moved back to the piano. She didn't know what time it was then, but she didn't care. It had seemed like the conversation with Tamaki lasted so much longer than it actually had. And then she found herself missing it. She missed talking to him, hugging him... and she wished- oh, how she wished she would have kissed him.

She shook her head, wiping away those thoughts. Haruhi sat at the piano, then, playing a song the Phantom had taught her. She hoped it would bring him to her, like flies to honey. Haruhi played and she sang,

"Angel of Music,

Guide and guardian,

Grant to me your glory.

Angel of Music,

Hide no longer,

Secret and strange angel."

And suddenly, a voice cried out from nowhere it seemed, the pitches harsh and malevolent. 

"Insolent boy!

This slave of fashion,

basking in your glory!

Ignorant fool!

This brave young suitor,

sharing in my triumph!"

Haruhi stood from the piano then, her fingers still resting lightly on the keys. She moved gracefully about the room, listening for the place in which the voice was coming from and sang out, softly, in response, for she did not want to anger the Phantom any more than he already appeared.

"Angel, I hear you.

Speak - I listen . . .

stay by my side,

guide me.

Angel, my soul was weak -

forgive me...

enter at last,

Master."

Their banter, in song, continued.****  
><strong>**

"Flattering child, you shall know me,

see why in shadow I hide.

Look at your face in the mirror -

I am there inside!"

********'Of course! The mirror...' Haruhi thought as she turned around. The mirror was in the diagonal corner to the piano, hanging on the opposite wall, across the room. Haruhi slowly walked, replying...

"Angel of Music,

Guide and guardian,

Grant to me your

glory.

Angel of Music,

Hide no longer.

Come to me, strange

Angel..."

The angel smirked behind his shield, the mirror, as he watched his Angel fall into his trance. Soon, Haruhi would be his. The mirror swung open with a simple push, just before Haruhi reached it, and she stepped up. The Phantom held his hand out for her to take, the final test. And then she fell prey, taking his hand and joining his world of the unending night. Her hand was warm in his cold, leather clad gloved one. His all black outfit, including a black puffy shirt tucked into black jeans, dress shoes, and his stark white mask contrasted with her frilly pink night dress.

Haruhi didn't know where she was going, where the Angel was leading her, but she did not care. His voice soothed her nerves, calmed her fluttering heart, and brought sighs of the purest contentment to her lips. Haruhi was unaware that she was still singing their twisted duet, but she did know that she never wanted it to end.

"In sleep he sang to me,

In dreams he came.

That voice which calls to me,

And speaks my name

And do I dream again?

For now I find,

The Phantom of the Opera is here,

Inside my mind"

"Sing once again with me,

Our strange duet.

My power over you,

Grows stronger yet.

And though you turn from me,

To glance behind.

The Phantom of the Opera is there,

Inside your mind."

"Those who have seen your face,

Draw back in fear.

I am the mask you wear..."

"It's me they hear."

"My spirit and your voice,

In one combined.

The Phantom of the Opera is here,

Inside my mind."

By the time the two had finished the end of the song, they were in his hideaway. There had been secret passageways, dank and dark, lit barely by the occasional torch, but other than that complete and utter darkness. The Phantom seemed to have known exactly where they were going. The last thing that Haruhi remembered before they entered the Phantom's home was crossing a shimmering black lake in a simple longboat built for four at the most.

Haruhi was now accepting the Phantom's hand once more, out of the boat, and into an area that was surrounded by candles. The warm light cast shadows, but they did not frighten Haruhi, for she was protected by the Angel. She stepped out of the boat and took in her surroundings lazily. There was a bedroom area, a stationary, another small area next to that with a replica of the theater, and, standing off from everything else, a piano with sheet music scattered about it as if someone had been tediously writing and rewriting scenes and scores.

The Phantom led Haruhi to the center of it all where there was a round, tassled Victorian carpet laid on the cold rock. Then she was embraced. Normally, Haruhi was object to physical contact... but for some reason she could not understand, she welcomed the Phantom. After a moment, she looked up and was met with shimmering blue eyes, one hidden slightly behind the mask and the other sparkling like the sea on a beautiful, sunny day. Haruhi took in the Phantom's chiseled features. His golden blonde hair. His lovely pale skin. All of him. And he lost himself in Haruhi's chocolate eyes as well. The blonde reached up slightly and petted her soft hair, loving the feel of it through his fingers.

"My angel..." he spoke softly to her, taking her hands once more in his and turning her slightly so that she may face the stationary portion of his cave. There, Haruhi noticed, was a wedding dress, seeing herself in it as well. She suddenly felt very faint. Haruhi leaned more into her captor as he slowly placed kisses along her neck. The world was spinning. Had she not been in the Phantom's grasp, she surely would have hit the cold stone floor just then. But instead, he picked the faint girl up, and carried her to his bed. There, he laid her, and placed one kiss upon her forehead. "Sleep, for now, my Angel, and soon you will be mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, my lovelies! I know it has been a while... but... I hope it sated you. Life caught up with me after spring break, but here's the third chapter. I hope the wait wont be as long for you as the fourth chapter xD ANYWAYS. Thank you guys so much if you have faved or followed the story! Reviews are very much welcome! 3 (Even if they arent particularly nice). I would love to know if you guys think there is anything I could do better or improve on, please please please let me know! lots of love 3<strong>


	4. Ch 4: Behind the Mask

Slowly, the music floated to her ears. A soft, beautiful sound. Haruhi lay in a pile of soft, fluffy blankets. She simply lay there, listening. Haruhi thought about the night before... _"I remember there was mist... Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat... And in the boat there was a man... Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?"_ And suddenly she remembered exactly where she was. The Phantom's lair... But Haruhi dare not even breathe too harshly, for the Angel's music entranced her. She kept her breathing deep, even, and slow.

"...Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ...

Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ...

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,

in this darkness which you know you cannot fight...

the darkness of the music of the night.

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!

Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!

Let your soul

Take you where you long to be!

Only then can you belong to me...

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!

Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation!

Let the dream begin,

let your darker side give in to the power of

the music that I write...

...the power of the music of the night ...

You alone can make my song take flight;

help me make the music of the night..."

The song ended beautifully, Haruhi almost felt like she shouldn't have been listening. Almost. She sat up, slowly, as if the sudden movement would hurt her. And then, still slowly, she stood and pulled back the black lace drapery. The swooshing noise of the curtain caught the blonde's attention. He turned suddenly, piercing Haruhi with his gaze. She jumped at his sudden movements but calmed as his gaze softened. Haruhi noticed that while she had been asleep, her Angel had changed from his all black attire to a white puffy shirt that had a low V-Neck tucked into a pair of tighter looking black pants. His feet were bare.

He gestured for her to come to him. Haruhi did, for who could refuse the Phantom? The stone felt cold on her feet as she crossed the distance from the bed to the piano directly in front of her. "What a lovely song,- Umm..." The Phantom smiled at her then, a simple tilt of the corner of his lips. "Please, simply refer to me as Sempai or NoDonna. You will learn my name... when the time is most appropriate." He held his arms out and she stepped into them as they snaked around her waist protectively. Haruhi looked down into his blue eyes and smiled, finding something familiar within those aqua orbs.

* * *

><p>"Haru-Chan!~" Hani burst into the choir room. It was 7:00 AM on the dot, the time he and Haruhi usually went to breakfast together before school. But Haruhi wasn't there. The couch Haruhi usually slept on hadn't looked slept in, and there seemed an emptiness, as if Haruhi wasn't simply in the bathroom down the hall, but missing. Hani searched the room. The only thing he found odd were Haruhi's clothes from the previous day lying carelessly on the floor. And then a creak. Hani jumped at the noise, but then noticed that when he had opened the double doors, it had caused a draft. But the creak didn't come from the door. It came from the mirror.<p>

"How odd..." 7:01 AM, Hani walked up to the mirror cautiously, poking it first for good measure. It opened a little more with the momentum caused by the poking. Hani held Usa-Chan tightly in his hand as he opened the mirror more and hoisted himself onto the edge. Just as he was about to take the next step inside, a firm hand on his shoulder pulled him back as the other hand belonging to the same person slammed the door shut. An undignified squeak popped out of Hani's mouth, but he was suddenly less afraid as he turned to see Mori. "Mitsukuni."

7:02 AM, Hani sighed, having been caught. "Breakfast awaits, Mitsukuni."

* * *

><p>News of Haruhi's disappearance spread like wildfire. Girls of the Host Club gossipped in that morning's breakfast hour.<p>

"Like yellow parchment Is his skin... A great black hole served as the nose that never grew..." Renge described a monster to the girls who would listen, saying that their Haruhi had been kidnapped by such a beast. Mori and Hani walked in as girls were cowering in front of the red head, shaking and shivering. Mori walked calmly to them, setting a hand on Renge's shoulder, making her jump. "Those who speak of what they know learn too late that prudent silence is wise... Renge Houshakuii, hold your tongue! Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

The girls seemed to calm down as Mori popped Renge's bubble, but some began to worry about the last part of what Mori had said... surely, he didn't really mean that Renge's life was threatened...

* * *

><p>As Haruhi and her Sempai embraced, the curiosity took over once more. <em>"Who was this face in the mask...?"<em> And then, because the Angel had rested his head lightly on her he could not see her hand rise, slowly. And then, just as quickly as Haruhi had removed the mask, he had shoved her away, on to the cold stone floor and stormed away a few feet. "Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see? Curse you, you little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you... Curse you..."

He had his back turned toward her now, his blonde slicked back hair catching the light of the candles. His mood shifted. Suddenly, he seemed more self-hating than in a rage... "Stranger than you dreamt it; Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle, Who burns in hell; But secretly yearns for heaven. Secretly, secretly... Oh Haruhi... Fear can turn to love; You'll learn to see; to find the man behind the monster, This repulsive carcass, Who seems a beast; but secretly dreams of beauty. Secretly, secretly... Oh, Haruhi..."

By this time, the Angel had moved from having his back toward his beauty to kneeling beside her, his hand nursing the right side of his face, the side the mask usually kept hidden. Haruhi, awestruck at her musical master, handed the precious shield out to the man, who hesitantly reached out and took it. She didn't know why, but Haruhi suddenly felt pity for this dark creature... As he replaced the mask and stood, he glanced down at her, his beautiful aqua eyes sparkling and glinting in the candlelight with unshed tears.

"Come... those two fools who run my kingdom shall be looking for you," were his final words before he whisked her away once more, only this time to return her to the realm of Light.

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter is actually a few hundred words shorter than all the others... which bothers me. . anyways... I hope you liked it... It took forever to write for some reason... and can I ask yalls opinion? okay, so, Joseph Buquet dies in the next scene of Pot0. Do you think I should or should not kill Renge? Because I totally will. I just want to know your opinion. =)<strong>


	5. Ch 5: Masquerade

** Okay you guys. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER. I really, truly am. But life kind of got in the way... I'm hoping that with the end of school very near, even though I am going to be super busy til the second weekend in June, I hope I'll have the time enough to update. I'm pretty sure that this chapter is A LOT longer than the others so I hope you enjoy it. Again, I am SO SORRY! I hope you enjoy. Please, review =) Reviews make me all giddy and excited and they make me wanna update more often. Now, with out further adieu...**

* * *

><p>"Attention, attention!" the loud obnoxious voice called, demanding everyone else's attention. It was a normal afternoon for the Host Club. As normal as it could be, seeing as how the Hosts had yet to arrive. "Attention, Guests!" the sandy haired girl stood in the center of the room, still shouting. Once she had the undivided attention of her classmates, she continued. "It has been presented to me that we, the Host Club, are in need of money. So, as a sort of fundraiser, if you will, we will be holding a masquerade ball. There will be a small fee, and then, for only a few yen more, a chance to win the title Queen of Masquerade and dance with your King!"<p>

"Who is the king?" one girl piped up. "Ah, ah, ah! That shall remain a secret!" Renge smirked. She knew that this would go off without a hitch. Sometimes she thought herself to be too clever for her own good. "Thank you for your time! Prices and dates will be later announced, but be looking for a gown and mask, ladies, because this ball will soon be upon us!" And with that, Renge vanished and chatter commenced. Just then, the doors opened and in came the ginger twins, obviously arguing. "Damnable, this is damnable!" "Hikaru, please, don't shout!"

The twins glanced gingerly around the room. It seemed that none of their guests had noticed the disturbance. "Ah! It seems you've got one, too!" Hikaru took notice of the note in his brother's hand. "Dear Mr. Hitachiin, Just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost by return of post. P.T.O. No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed." The red heads exchanged a look, and they responded harmoniously, "Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain. It's signed O.G.; who the hell is he? Opera Ghost!" Their argument continued, though this time melodically, "It's nothing short of shocking!" "He is mocking our position!" "In addition he wants money!" "What a funny apparition!" And then, again, they were together perfectly, "to expect a large retainer; Nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!"

Just as they were about to continue, Tamaki burst into the room through the grand double doors. If the guests hadn't been focused on the twins, they were now certainly focused on Tamaki. "Where is she?" Tamaki demanded. There were puzzled looks from the guests and a double-dagger glare from the twins. As Hikaru and Kaoru drug Tamaki out of the room, they reassured their guests that they would be with them in a moment. "Who?" the twins demanded back at Tamaki, simultaneously. "Haruhi..." came his breathy reply. "How should we know?" came the shrugged response. "Answer me! Didn't you send me this letter?" Tamaki was frustrated. His eyes were wild, his hair carelessly styled, matching his dark wash jeans and wrinkled blue shirt. He looked torn apart. "What?" "No!" "She's not with you?" "Of course not!" "But isn't this the letter you wrote?" "Let me see that!" And the twins snatched the small sheet of paper from in between Tamaki's fingers. "Do not fear for Haruhi... The angel of music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again."

The three of them stood silently in the hall for a moment before Tamaki spoke, "If you didn't write it... then who...?" The sound of footsteps interupted his thinking process, the click-a-clacking noise far too loud for Tamaki to focus on anything else but. It was Anya, her red hair and eyes as striking as Tamaki remembered. "What are you going on about, Tamaki?" Inwardly sighing, Tamaki straightened, and presented himself more formally as he spoke. "It seems... that Haruhi has gone missing." The tension that grew from those seven words and that specific name seemed to form solidly in the now too-small hallway. "It's always about him, isn't it, Tamaki?" and with that, Anya stormed into the Choir room, her red hair flouncing with her steps. Obviously, she had not forgotten about that little incident with Haruhi last year. Hopefully Anya would not be expelled this year as well.

Tamaki was snapped out of his thoughts by more footsteps. This time it was Hani and Mori. The twins let out the breath that they had been holding in since they saw the vicious princess. "Haruhi is back." Mori said simply. "Good! Can I see her, please? I desperately need to be with my little angel-" Hani cut off Tamaki's rant. "She needs rest, Tama-Chan. She's in our room." At this, Tamaki's head bowed in slight disappointment. "But... I have a note." Of course. Hani read it aloud.

"I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, Detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Haruhi has returned to you. In the ball that Renge is planning, Haruhi WILL be crowned my Queen. In this time of the ball, the Choir room shall be kept empty of guests. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant. O.G."

Tamaki sighed. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at him blankly. Hani and Mori took the others hands and they walked, silently, into the choir room.

"Let the round table discussion begin!" Tamaki slammed his hand down on the table in dramatic effect. It was late the same afternoon. Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Hani, and Mori sat at one of the tables in the choir room. "Umm... boss... this table is a rectangle..." Hikaru said blatantly. "It's just a figure of speech, silly Hikaru," Tamaki said loftily, "now... who thinks we should obey this... 'Phantom'?" Kaoru was the first to state his opinion. "It's not fair to all the other girls... they should get a chance, too..." "Besides, Haruhi can't be 'Queen'. she's a guy." His twin finished for him. "True, true... and I doubt that my dad will let us have the ball in the actual ball room... so we'll need the choir room..." Tamaki answered, but Hani interrupted, "we could have it outside!~ Wouldn't it be pretty? That way we could also have a HUGE cake!"

"But the weather's supposed to be bad for the rest of this month... we couldn't possibly have it outside... I think the choir room is our best bet," one of the twins said. Hani seemed slightly saddened by this thought. No huge cake. "So... that is it then... We preceed as normal, and overlook these 'instructions'..." Tamaki said. "That's it." The rest agreed.

The night of the ball, the choir room was filled with girls in fabulous dresses and masks, with gorgeous hair and makeup. Some of the girls brought dates who wore black and white traditional suits with matching masks and others came in small groups of 3 or 4 other hosts. The decorations were pretty and simple, white streamers hanging about the ceiling and around the chandelier. There were two large tables dressed in white simple table clothes in the corner-by the mirror-that held punch that was a light shade of pink and finger foods that wouldn't cause a mess, besides the cake that stood a few feet away and a fare few feet high, with matching ribbons of white and light pink. The other tables had been put away, the couches pushed up against the walls to provide a resting place. In the corner opposite the mirror there were three violinists and one cellist that provided sweet and light dancing music.

Girls twirled in brilliant swirls of color, happiness almost physically tangible throughout the room, light sparkling off of them. The hosts, including Haruhi, danced as well. They would dance one song with one girl and then change, for it was not polite to dance more than one song with one particular girl. Haruhi had to be honest with herself. She was having fun, dancing and twirling simply with each different girl. They seemed to be enjoying themselves as well. Who wouldn't, at a masquerade!

About half way through, string instruments stopped and suddenly in the center of the room was Tamaki standing on a chair. He wore a black and white suit as the men did, his mask simple but elegant with swirls of sparkling aqua on black. "Ladies and gentlemen! It is time to decide the Queen of Masquerade! Well the contestants please step forward?" Ten girls walked and stood around Tamaki, the crowd then circling around them. They wore the most lavish gowns with the most elaborate masks. There seemed to be one centered around ever color: maroon red, tangerine orange, sun yellow, grassy green, sea blue, deep indigo, striking violet, bright magenta, brooding black, and pure white.

"The Hosts and I will be the judge of who will be the Queen, having danced with all of you. But first, a ten minute period of time will be given for us to make our final decision. Dismissed!" and with a flourish of his hand, Tamaki jumped off of the chair and made his lavish exit, taking Haruhi's hand as he did, dragging her with him. "Haruhi- Haruhi, I must speak with you..." Once they were far enough away from the main crowd, Tamaki took Haruhi's hand in his and laid a ring in the center of her small palm. It was beautiful and simple, a silver band with one single diamond stone.

"T-Tamaki... What is this...? I-I'm not... I can't..." Haruhi stuttered, looking up at the blond. Haruhi's mask was a shimmering gold, accenting the brown of her eyes. Tamaki grinned, "no, no, I'm not asking you to marry me. Yet... I'm asking you to promise yourself to me. Please, Haruhi... I want to be with you... be it for a few seconds, minutes, hours, days, years, or forever... But I need you. So... please..." and Tamaki would have continued but he was cut off by a small pair of lips kissing his lightly. He was so shocked that he stumbled back, and fell into the wall. Luckily, Haruhi didn't seem to think that it was because he didn't want to be kissed but because of the true reason-he hadn't expected it.

"So... that's a yes, then?" Tamaki grinned as Haruhi nodded, smiling herself. They both walked away, gazing at each other lovingly before they went their separate ways, Haruhi slipping the ring on silently. The twins, Mori, and Hani all decided on the winner without Tamaki and Haruhi. The six of them stood at the front of the room, near the double doors. Tamaki held the slip of paper with the Queen's name written on it. "And now... the Queen shall be revealed..." Tamaki slowly unfolded the paper and then read the name aloud.

One girl stepped forward, the girl in the aqua blue dress. It was a gorgeous dress that made her look like a fairy princess, her black hair pinned up, a few strands escaping to curl around her face and accent her startling blue eyes that matched her dress. She was gorgeous and Haruhi remembered dancing with her; she had been quite lovely. Haruhi was glad she won. "And now, my Queen, pick your King."

She glanced around, her eyes scanning over the hosts. And then they lit up, seeing something behind them. They turned. Kyouya was standing in the doorway, wearing a blue suit with a black tie and white shirt underneath that was the partner to the dress the young girl wore. His mask was simple and black. He stepped forward and took her hand, kissing it gently. "My lady..." And then Haruhi found herself at the piano, her fingers moving lithe across the keys as, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Queen and Kyouya dancing lightly in the center of the Choir room.

Just as everyone started to dance and mingle again, three things happened. A body fell seemingly out of nowhere and the mirror that was once stagnant against the wall suddenly shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. And then chaos. Because the body that had been thrown down, a noose around her neck, was Renge Houshakuii's. It was still, lifeless, and, above all, sickeningly pale. Her hair had splayed around her in the fall, her limbs lying limp and disgusting at weird angles. Through the mirror came a shadowed figure, dressed in all black with a white half-mask.

"I thought I told you, the Choir room to be kept empty and Haruhi to be crowned," his deep voice boomed. The chaos stopped for a second and then commenced still, the Phantom destroying every piece of furniture and decor he could hold. They all ran. Most ran to their rooms, locking themselves in, Kyouya and the rest of the Hosts, minus Haruhi and Tamaki, ran to the headmasters office. This had become serious. The death of a student... The culprit needed to be caught. Haruhi had run in the opposite direction of everyone when they scattered out of the Choir room. She ran to the lobby. Then out the back door. Then to the pavillion deep in the backyard of the school. The pavillion where her and Tamaki had spent one day, playing hide and go seek and kick the can.

She knew she would be safe here, only she and the other Hosts knew where it was and it was invisible from the dorm. She rested, panting, scared. She hadn't even noticed that Tamaki followed her. When Haruhi did notice, she could only think one thing... "Don't take me back there!" Tamaki approached her slowly and held out his hand. "We must return..." He said to her gently. "He'll kill me... His eyes will find me..." Tamaki was starting to get very worried. He took a few more steps into the pavillion, "Haruhi... Don't say that," but Haruhi interrupted him. "Those eyes that hurt..." Tamaki sat down next to her, Haruhi's eyes staring off into the distance imagining it. "Don't even think it," Tamaki took her hand into his and held it gently.

"Even if he has to kill a thousand men," Haruhi thought about what the Phantom would do to her once he found her. "Forget this waking nightmare," Tamaki tried to convince her, but Haruhi continued, "The Phantom of the Opera has killed and he will again." Tamaki stood, and then knelt into her line of vision, "this Phantom is a fable, believe me; there is no Phantom of the Opera!" Haruhi stood, Tamaki still holding her hand. Now, from this angle, someone could assume that Tamaki was proposing to Haruhi, though her words were not ones of joy, "I can't escape from him, I never will!"

Then Tamaki stood and Haruhi said, "in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here, Inside my mind..." Tamaki made Haruhi look at him this time, her eyes wide with fear and sparkling in the moonlight. "There is no Phantom of the Opera, Haruhi..." And then Haruhi started crying. "Tamaki, I've been there, to his world of unending night; to a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness... darkness," she whispered the last word before continuing, her eyes falling straight forward instead of up at Tamaki. "Tamaki, I've seen him... Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness... darkness..." and again, her soft voice was a whisper on the wind. She moved then, dropping Tamaki's hand to grasp the side of the pillar that held the entrance of the pavillion. Haruhi looked up into the stars with longing... longing to be free.

"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night, there was music in my mind. And through music, my soul began to soar... And I heard as I've never heard before," Haruhi ended her monologue by looking back at Tamaki, still leaning on the pillar slightly. She felt faint once more, the emotions thrumming through her, threatening to spill over into unconsciousness. "What you heard was a dream, and nothing more..." Tamaki said softly, walking to her and grasping her hand once more as Haruhi began to sing.

"Yet in his eyes,

all the sadness of the world.

Those pleading eyes that both threatened and adored."

"Haruhi, Haruhi..." Tamaki pleaded quietly, looking down at her as she suddenly looked out into the trees and bushes around them, hearing something he didn't... Tamaki took this moment and started to sing. Like Haruhi, most people didn't know that Tamaki could sing.

"No more talk of darkness,

Forget these wide-eyed fears.

I'm here, nothing can harm you.

My words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom,

let daylight dry your tears.

I'm here, with you, beside you,

to guard you and to guide you..."

Haruhi looked back up at Tamaki, her eyes filled with hope and love now; and, as she sang, she let the song lift her fears away. As long as there was Tamaki, she would be okay.

"Say you love me every waking moment,

turn my head with talk of summertime...

Say you need me with you, now and always...

Promise me that all you say is true.

That's all I ask of you."

"Let me be your shelter,

Let me be your light.

You're safe: No-one will find you.

Your fears are far behind you."

"All I want is freedom,

a world with no more night...

and you, always beside me,

to hold me and to hide me..."

Haruhi reached for Tamaki then, nuzzling her head into his chest. He felt warm, safe. Everything she needed. Like sunshine on a cloudy day.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;

let me lead you from your solitude.

Say you need me with you here, beside you.

Anywhere you go, let me go too.

Haruhi, that's all I ask of you."

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;

say the word and I will follow you.

Share each day with me, each night, each morning;

Say you love me..."

Tamaki grinned as he replied, still in song.

"You know I do..."

And then, in perfect harmony...

"Love me,

That's all I ask of you."

And then Tamaki swooped down and picked Haruhi up, kissing her as he did so. He held her close to him, never wanting to let go. Haruhi felt the last of all of her fears slip away, feeling nothing but comfort and warmth and absolutely safe in Tamaki's arms. They broke apart from their kiss, that had been everything they needed-safety, light, love, comfort, warmth-only to touch their foreheads together and sing...

"Anywhere you go let me go too!

Love me-that's all I ask of you..."

They kissed once more-this time sweet and soothing, simply enjoying the feeling of each other before suddenly Haruhi moved as far away from Tamaki as possible, still in Tamaki's arms-bridal style, she just seemed to realize. "We've got to go! They'll wonder where we are!" Tamaki smiled at her, and Haruhi could not help but smile back. "Haruhi, I love you!" And then Tamaki set Haruhi upright on her feet and the clasped hands, slowly walking towards the dorm.

Then sorrow. The place that had once been filled with love and hope and passion and safety was now filled with despair, longing, and sorrow. The Phantom had seen it all, his Haruhi kissing that... that miscreant! He sobbed to himself, sliding down the tree that he had been concealed by. "I gave you my music... Made your song take wing... and now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me... He was bound to love you when he heard you sing... Haruhi..." her name was a choked sob on his lips, the Phantom's body shuddering violently. Their voices echoed around inside of his head,

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,

say the word and I will follow you.

Share each day with me, each night, each morning..."

The Phantom charged up the steps, into the pavillion, his sorrow and sadness now turned into rage. Hatred. Loathing. It broiled inside of him until he could take it no longer. He turned and looked out into the night sky at the entrance, his movements sharp and quick with the emotions flowing from him. Then, he released all of his fury unto the night sky as he screamed,

"You will curse the day you did not do...

all that the Phantom asked of you!"


	6. CH 6: The Phantom's Opera

**Hello dear readers! It has been entirely too long since my last update! But thanks to some of your persistent reviews, here you are! Also, yesterday was the Phantom of the Opera's anniversary so I thought this might be a nice little surprise in honor. After you finish reading this chapter, please review and tell me who you think the Phantom is! =D I hope some of you have figured it out by now, if not, I'm sure you're in for a pleasant surprise! *Just so you guys know, I don't own OHSHC or PotO. Also, sung text is now in**_ italics_** and there is a scene where a letter is being read, the letter is in _bold and italics_.* Now, without further ado...**

* * *

><p>"Dad, please, would you just listen to me!" Tamaki begged, his hands defensively positioned on the table in front of him. His father had offered him and his colleagues a seat, but Tamaki had been too affected by adrenaline for such things. Mr. Suoh sighed, his hands folding in defeat and resting on the table in front of him. "Then by all means."<p>

Tamaki began on the long story of the man- nay, the Phantom that very much so haunted the Ouran Highschool Host Club. When the story came to the present time, the older Suoh had grown very pale. "Tamaki... You do realize that I must phone the police, and this could mean the end of the Host Club... You will all have to be interrogated... and-" the younger cut in then. "I know... This... This tragedy... will have to be thoroughly investigated. I wouldn't have it any other way."

The other hosts, who had been keeping quiet, gazed at Tamaki in what could only be described as admiration. Takami always had this regalness about him in the most harsh of times. Mr. Suoh phoned the police. Afterwards, Mori was left at the front gate with Hikaru to await the police while the rest-Haruhi, Tamaki, Hani, and Kaoru-went with Mr. Suoh to the body of Renge. They thought it best to put the one that knows martial arts and the one that was most level headed out front. Kaoru, Hani, and Haruhi were all having their own mental breakdowns while Tamaki was in super serious mode, hoping that if worst came to worst, Hani would snap out of it long enough to kick butt if they needed to.

The body was still laying on the floor where they had left it, and still just as gruesome. It was only approximately ten minutes before the police and an ambulance came to take the body. The investigation the forensics team performed was very thorough, as were the interrogations from the police officers.

The only one of the hosts who was seriously suspected of the murder was Tamaki, him being closest to the description of the Phantom. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Same height. Although, after Tamaki gave them an alibi for his whereabouts the time of the murder, he was no longer under suspect.

It was well past 4 AM when the police left with the forensics team. All of the host club was left with the jitters as they sat in one of the many sitting rooms of the dormitories. The fire had done little to calm their nerves, but they still sat in front of the flames, huddled in a circle. "Boss..." it was Kaoru that was the first to speak, "what do we do now?"

Tamaki thought for a moment, pondering his words before carefully selecting them. "We wait. We wait and see if anything comes of the investigation and if the Phantom contacts us..." No one was really happy with this answer... but there it was. The only they could do. Wait.

""""""""""""

The next morning, because the Host Club had fallen asleep together on the floor, masks discarded to a nearby table, locked in the sitting room, Haruhi left the others a note stating that she was going to her mother's grave. How she needed to. She needed the peace and sanctity. Haruhi dressed in her mother's favorite dress-not for herself, of course, but for Haruhi. The gown was stark white, with bell sleeves and a calf-length, flowing bottom; the cloth flowing gracefully from the fitted top, accented by pale pink slip-ons.

The car ride with one of Tamaki's men seemed almost never ending. Haruhi hadn't worried about what Tamaki's reaction would be when he found out she had called upon one of his chauffeur. Haruhi hadn't expected the fog to be as thick as it was. Nevertheless, she did not order the chauffeur to turn around till they reached the cemetery. "I'll only be a moment..." she said hastily, climbing out of the stretched car.

The fog was even more dense than it looked in the car, but Haruhi had no problem finding her mother's grave. "Mom..." was all Haruhi spoke for approximately five minutes before the wall broke and suddenly all of the stress and emotion Haruhi was feeling rushed through her like the rapids of a broken dam.

"You were once my one companion... You were all that mattered... You were once a friend and mother... Then... my world was shattered... I-I'm wishing you were somehow here again... W-Wishing you were somehow near... Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed... and somehow you would be here... I-I'm wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never can... Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could... Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental; they're not your companions... You were warm and gentle... Mom, why can't the past just die? It would be s-so much easier... Mom... Try to forgive and teach me to live... Give me the strength to try..."

Halfway through Haruhi's monolog, she fell to her knees in front of the grave, the tears flowing freely from her eyes. She felt so alone. So alone and cold in this world; was there no one who could comfort her?

_"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless; Yearning for my guidance..."_

Haruhi suddenly looked up and around, trying to find the source of the voice immediately... that voice... it couldn't be...

_"Angel? Friend or phantom? Who is it there, staring?"_

The notes left her throat so easily, it was like being slipped under a blanket, long await in a frosty winter; covering Haruhi with warmth and familiarity. Comfort.

_"Have you forgotten your Angel?"_

He asked, and Haruhi stood, as if being pulled by His voice.

_"Angel, oh, speak! What endless longings echo in this whisper!"_

Haruhi glanced around once more, the fog keeping her from seeing what she most longed for.

_"Too long you've wandered, lost, far from my fathering gaze..." _

_"Wildly my mind beats against you..." _

_"You resist..." _

_"But my soul obeys!" _

_"Angel of Music, You denied me! Turning from true beauty!" _

_"Angel of Music! My protector! Come to me strange Angel..." _

_"I am your Angel of Music... Come to me, Angel of Music..."_

"Haruhi!" The spell was broken. Haruhi was suddenly aware of the way she was moving towards an ornate carving of an angel and stopped, turning to find where the intruders voice was. "T-Tamaki!" The boy was running to meet her. He took her hand in his, and pulled her sharply a few feet in the opposite direction of the angel statue. "Whatever you may believe, this man - this thing - is not an angel! Please, come with me, Haruhi; we must leave!"

And then the chase was on. The Phantom, his all black clothes easy to spot against the whiteness of the fog, eventually caught up to the two. As Tamaki pushed Haruhi away, the Phantom grabbed onto Tamaki with one hand and punched with the other. Luckily, Tamaki was quick and responded by ducking and twisting under the Phantoms arm, causing him to let go. The two men tussled, both landing punches on each other while Haruhi wondered what she could do, fear wide in her eyes. Tamaki landed one good punch, leaving the Phantom stumbling and swearing. He took that moment to grab the stunned Haruhi's hand and start running.

The couple ran for a few more yards till they reached a black stallion tied to the outer gate of the cemetery. "Tamaki! You rode here on a horse?" Haruhi didn't know why the occurrence seemed so odd to her as Tamaki untied the black beast. "Yes, yes; now, on!" And Tamaki hoisted her up onto the horse with him so that they may ride to safety.

""""The same morning, right after Haruhi left""""

Our hero woke to the soft sound of the door opening and closing, someone obviously trying to be quiet as they left. Tamaki sat up off of his spot on the floor, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Then he took note of who was surrounding him. Hikaru and Kaoru slept, their hands intertwined, curled in slightly around each other. Mori had also sat up and was rubbing vigorously at his eyes, Hani curled up next to him under Mori's jacket, clutching Usa-Chan in a death hold although the small boy's breathing was steady. With an audible gasp, Tamaki was on his feet and almost out the door until he felt a steady hand on his shoulder. "Tamaki, no."

Tamaki turned to look at Mori. His suit was crinkled with wear, his head containing a slight ruffle from sleeping. "Haruhi, she- she shouldn't be going anywhere alone! She could get hurt, what with this menace running around and her his target!" Mori said nothing, but held up the piece of paper explaining where Haruhi was and why. Tamaki sighed. If he went bursting into the cemetery while Haruhi was having a moment, the girl would be furious at him. Tamaki hung his head and sat down in the nearest chair. Mori took up the one opposite to him. "I'm just... What happened with Renge... that's never happened before... a murder committed, on our watch..." Tamaki rubbed the bridge of his nose to relieve the stress there. When Tamaki looked up, he noticed a particular look about Mori.

"...You know something... don't you..." Tamaki wasn't accusing him, it was more of a statement of fact. Mori looked a little taken back by Tamaki's bluntness. "Tamaki, I-" Mori began, but the blond cut him off. "You have to tell me all that you know." And then, with a sigh, because one does not simply refuse Tamaki, Mori told the tortured tale of the Phantom. How he had an illness that required him to stay hidden in shrouds of darkness. How the only safe place for him just so happened to be in the hidden passageways that were behind the now-broken-mirror.

"And he fell in love with Haruhi... He fell in love with her, her voice, her everything... and he won't stop until he has her..." Tamaki connected. And then it all made sense. "Mori, do me a favor, and don't stop me this time!" Tamaki dashed out the door, but when he got to the front of the school he noticed his car was no longer there. So he ran around to the stables at the back of the school, used for students who were actually interested in hippology. He didn't worry about a saddle, but quickly mounted on what he knew to be the fastest horse of them all. The one stallion that the school kept.

And then Tamaki was off, racing towards the cemetery. He somehow knew that Haruhi were in danger. Taking longer than he cared for, Tamaki quickly dismounted, tied the horse to the gate, and then quickly ran inside the cemetery. He scanned the grounds for Haruhi, his heart racing with his mind of thoughts that he was too late; but then something caught his ear. Singing. And he followed the sweet melody, trying not to stumble over gravestones in his hurry. Tamaki's heart thudded loudly in his chest as he finally spotted Haruhi, walking dazedly towards an eerie looking statue.

There was no way he'd reach her before she reached the statue, so he did the only thing he could do. He yelled for her, taking off quickly again.

"Haruhi!"

""""""""""""""""""

When the couple approached the school front, they were both mostly out of breath. But as Tamaki helped Haruhi down, none too gently, he found the energy within him to let out the scolding words that had been building in him since they left the cemetery. "Haruhi! What were you thinking?" The accused girl propped herself up on the stallion, her breath coming in short pants. To calm herself, she stroked the horse's neck. "It- I don't know! I didn't think I was in any danger, going to see my mother!" Tamaki's words only made her heart race more. How could he be mad at her?

"You could have been killed, or worse!" And then it made sense. Tamaki wasn't mad. He was freaked. He was worried. Haruhi moved slowly, taking the two steps it took to get to the blond, and then embraced him. "I'm fine, Sempai..." It took a few moments for the shock to settle down and then Tamaki was crying, holding onto Haruhi so tightly she almost couldn't breathe. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Haruhi..."

"""""""""

**_Dear My Angel of Music,_**

**_ You have escaped from me once more, but do not doubt. I will have you. You will be mine. Tomorrow, Sunday afternoon, you will join me in our choir room at 6. Do not bring that fool who loves you or any of the other Hosts. If you refuse my offer, you do not want to know what the consequence will be._**

**_Your faithful servant,_**

**_O.G._**

Haruhi stared down at the letter in shock. She picked up the blood red rose with the black ribbon tied neatly around the stem and threw it to the floor. Haruhi had returned to the sitting room after the meeting with Tamaki's father to retrieve her mask when she found the letter and flower waiting there beside it. The meeting was a briefing on what had happened in the cemetery. And now there was this.

"Haruhi... what is that?" Haruhi jumped, turning sharply to find Tamaki, now wearing more casual clothes, looking at her, a crease denting his brow. "It's... it's... nothing..." Haruhi blatantly lied, knowing Tamaki wouldn't fall for it. But she had to try anyways. Tamaki glanced beside Haruhi, seeing the rose, and then back at the fragile looking girl. "It's from him, isn't it?" Haruhi couldn't keep the tears from falling as she heard Tamaki speak. She barely noticed when Tamaki crossed the room and took the note from her.

Her lips began to tremble with the words that were on them, pouring out of her heart with fear.

_"Twisted every way,_  
><em>what answer can I give?<em>  
><em>Am I to risk my life,<em>  
><em>to win the chance to live?<em>  
><em>Can I betray the man,<em>  
><em>who once inspired my voice?<em>  
><em>Do I become his prey?<em>  
><em>Do I have any choice?<em>  
><em>He kills without a thought,<em>  
><em>he murders all that's good...<em>  
><em>I know I can't refuse;<em>  
><em>and yet, I wish I could...<em>  
><em>Oh God- if I agree,<em>  
><em>what horrors wait for me<em>  
><em>in this, the Phantom's opera...?"<em>

Tamaki finished reading the note and embraced his trembling love. "Oh, Haruhi... don't think that I don't care, but every hope and every prayer rests on you now... You're our only hope of capturing this mad man..." Haruhi's body was wracked harder with her sobs as she pushed Tamaki away. These were not the words she needed to hear right now. So she ran. Haruhi ran, as best she could, away from Tamaki. She found herself running towards Hani and Mori's room, where she knew she would be safe and left alone just to simple cry. She didn't stop, even when she heard Tamaki yelling for her.

Tamaki turned to the rose on the ground and picked it up and then grabbed Haruhi's mask as well, storming across the room to throw the rose into the kindling fire. The flames licked up at the offering of fuel. "So, it is to be war between us! But this time, clever friend, the disaster will be yours!" And then Tamaki stormed out the room, prepared to take the note to his father.

"""""""""""

All of the host club, bar Haruhi, were once more gathered in Tamaki's father's office. Tamaki was pacing vigorously, deep in thought, waiting for his father's thoughts on the letter. When none came, Tamaki took his turn to speak, "We have all been blind... And yet the answer is staring us in the face! This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend..."

"I'm listening, go on..." said Tamaki's father as the Host Club moved to the edges of their seats. "We shall play his game, but remember we hold the ace! For if Haruhi is singing, he is certain to show..." Hikaru cut in, "We are certain the doors are barred!" then Tamaki's father, "We are certain the police are there!" then Mori, "We are certain they're armed..."

"The curtain falls, his reign will end!" Tamaki finished with a flourish. They had him.

"T-Tamaki, I'm frightened..." Haruhi was standing in the doorway, still wearing the beautiful white dress although she was barefoot. Tamaki grasped her hand gently and led her out of the room into the hallway. "Don't make me do this... It scares me. Don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me, I know... We'll be parted forever... He won't let me go. What I once used to dream, I now dread. If he finds me, it won't ever end... And he'll always be there, Singing songs in my head..." Tamaki embraced Haruhi once more. He kept his voice low and soothing when he spoke. "You said yourself, he was nothing but a man... Yet while he lives, he will haunt us 'til we're dead..." Haruhi looked into Tamaki's aqua blue, crystal clear eyes and knew that she had to go through it.

And that night, if one listened close, these words, sung most violently, could be heard echoing throughout the underground...

_"Seal my fate tonight!_  
><em>I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin! <em>  
><em>Let the audience in, <strong>let my opera begin!<strong>"_


End file.
